Pirate Iggy
by Canada-Matthew
Summary: Matthew Williams was a regular citizen of a small seaside village. So why was it that he was the one that had to get kidnapped by pirates?


Summary: Matthew Williams was a regular citizen of a small seaside village. So why was it that he was the one that had to get kidnapped by pirates?

Bound and gagged, I lay curled up in a ball in the corner of the room where I had been thrown upon being placed on the ship. From what I could tell, the bonds around my arms and legs were actual chains. Someone really didn't want me to leave. Looking around, I realized I was in a private office with a bed shoved into the corner. It's obvious this is where someone spends most of their time.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. Looking up, I saw a man with blonde hair and bushy eye brows. He wore full pirate regalia, from the boots all the way up to the tri corner hat. His coat is a chocolate brown color and he had a smirk plastered onto his face. My eyes immediately widened at the fully grown man in front of me that I know could kill me if he wished.

Upon seeing me there I saw his smirk widen. "Hello poppet" he said, sauntering inside and shutting the door behind him. "My name is Captain Arthur Kirkland. You will call me 'captain' or 'sir' unless I say otherwise. Savvy?"

I slowly nod.

"Good. You are currently on the great ship Victoria. Should you not follow my orders, I may just sell you to a slave ship. Always be prepared for that. Until then, you are my personal cabin boy. Any questions?"

"J-just one" I stammered.

He inclined his head as if to say 'what?'

"Why me?" I was going to continue on by saying 'I'm no one special' but decided against it.

His smirk grew even more as he looked at me and answered, "That's a question for another time."

After that, he walked out the door.

A couple of minutes later, just when I thought I was going to be left there, someone else came in.

He had keys in his hand and came up behind me to unlock my wrists. "My name is Lars. I'm the first mate. I'll be the one giving you orders for the time being. You follow what I say unless the captain tells you other wise. Got it?"

"Y-yes" I say as he proceeds to unlock my ankles.

"Today you're going to be following me around so you can get the layout of the ship. Try anything funny and we'll chain you up again.

I nodded and shakily got to my feet.

The man I only knew as Lars unlocked my wrists and then walked out the door. I followed him around as he went about doing various chores in different parts of the ship. I had to admit, it was fascinating to watch what was going on about me. The pirates themselves seemed like ordinary people. I had to keep reminding myself that they killed and plundered for a living.

When the day was done, Lars took me back to where I had had my first experience on a ship. Before leaving, Lars asked if I had any questions about the life I had been forced into.

"J-just a couple" I mumbled. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You will do whatever the captain asks of you. 'Tis the life of a cabin boy. Any thing else you wish to know?"

"Y-yeah….. why did you guys take me? I'm just an ordinary boy from a seaside village. There's nothing special about me."

"Ah. I'm afraid you'll have to ask the captain that, he makes the decisions on who we keep and who we get rid of. He should be coming around soon."

"Th-thank you" I say as Lars leaves the room. I sit on the bed and wait for the captain to come in.

When he finally did saunter in the room, I looked up, and for the first time, I noticed his beautiful, piercing green eyes. I had to mentally hit myself for a second there. This guy is a pirate! A pirate that had kidnapped me, no less! What the hell was I thinking?

'But….. they really are beautiful…' I thought to myself. 'Snap out of it, Matthew!' I almost actually hit myself this time.

It was then that I realized that our eyes had been locked for a couple of minutes. From the way he was looking at me, it was almost like he was stareing into my soul.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few mor eminutes, Captain Kirkland finally broke the silence.

"You should get to bed, lad. You'll be working as part of the crew starting tomorrow."

Hesitantly I asked "C-can I ask you something?"

"Well" the captain said as he started to look around the cabin for something. "By asking if you can ask me a question you are asking me a question."

"R-right…." I mumbled.

"Ask away, lad"

"WH-why did you take me? I-I'm just a regular boy from a seaside village. There's nothing special about me…"

"You think you're nothing special?" he asked me as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

I nod.

"And so you think I have absolutly no reason to keep you aboard my ship?"

I nod again.

"Well you're wrong." I have to stop myself from gasping.

"I…I am?

It's his turn to nod.

"I always need more bodies around to is why I took you."

About to drop the subject, I thought of something.

"…I'm…the only one…"

"What was that?"

"You only took me… Everyone else on this ship knows what they're doing. I'm the only new person…"

"That may be true, but what does that have to do with this?"

"If you need more bodies, why am I the only new person on board?"

"Ah…" There was a long silence as he seemed to be trying to think of how to answer my question.

"That… is something I will answer some other time… just not now."

"O-okay…"

Tossing me a set of night clothes, he said, "Put them on." I did as I was told and got dressed while he did the same.

"There is no room for you in the crew's quaurter's. Because of this you will be bunking with me."

"I wil what?"

"You will be sleeping next to me."

"C-can't I just… s-sleep on the floor?" I really wasn't comfortable with the idea of sleeping next to another man.

"No, you can not. You'll wake up sore tomorrow and not want to work."

"N-no I won't!" I was slightly desperate. "I-I'll work tomorrow even if I am sore, I promise!"

"No can do, laddy. You are sleeping in that bed whether you want to or not. That is an order."

"Yes, sir…" I said as I got into bed. He got in after me.

That night, we slept with our backs faceing each other. I stayed up much later than I should have. A lot had happened that day that I had to think about.

As much as I wished otherwise, I would never again be a boy from a seaside village again. From that night on, I was a pirate.


End file.
